PREDESTINADO
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Las musas me han susurrado, espero que os guste este relato, donde les contamos lo sucedido un poco antes de "Pacto Nocturno" –Firmado en Carmesí- Así fue como se conocieron los protagonistas. A petición del público. OJO: AU / Slash / Criaturas Sobrenaturales. Es un one-shot, del antes. ¡Esperamos Sus Reviews! ¡Magicae in te!


_Bueno, bueno… Ya saben los personajes de aquí no me pertenecen, pero la trama sip…_

_Las musas me han susurrado esto, espero que os guste esto es un poco antes de "Pacto Nocturno" –Firmado en Carmesí- Así fue como se conocieron los protagonistas. A petición del público._

_**OJO: AU / Slash **_

_**Criaturas Sobrenaturales**_

_**¡Esperamos Sus Reviews! **_

_**¡Por faaaa!**_

_*****-****-****-*****-*"PREDESTINADO"*-*-*-*-*****_

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa, sólo se percibía el tintinear de las gotas de lluvia en los charcos, el viento danzando de forma misteriosa con el agua que caía, un sonido relajante que invitaba a los habitantes del poblado que se guarecían en sus casas a dormir, dejándose llevar a ese mundo que parece irreal pero en ocasiones deja asomar sus acontecimientos más allá del subconsciente.

En medio de todos esos acontecimientos y de nada a la vez, en un bosque a orillas del pueblo, él se despertaba lánguidamente sintiéndose entumecido como si algún especie de somnífero o anestésico estuviera en su torrente sanguíneo, lentamente se puso en pie sintiéndose sumamente confundido, al hacerlo sintió el agua deslizarse por su cabello, lo que le hizo percatarse de que sus ropas estaban húmedas al igual que todo su cuerpo, camino lentamente en medio de la espesura de la vegetación que se extendía como una alfombra a sus pies brillando como si gotas de cristal reposaran traviesas sobre ella, sintió una brisa fuerte que agitaba la lluvia.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que a pesar de estar totalmente empapado y de lo que suponía era una brisa fría lo azoto, fue que no tenía frío en lo absoluto, de repente cientos de imágenes golpearon su mente ¿qué hacia allí, en medio del bosque de noche? Lo último que recordaba era… ¿qué fue lo último que había hecho? Ah sí, estaba fotografiando a los lobos del lugar para su estudio sobre las criaturas, de repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un agudo aullido, en ese instante sintió un leve pinchazo de miedo y emoción, pero dudas surgieron ¿qué había ocurrido? Y otra vez ¿Qué hacia allí a esas horas de la noche? Busco su reloj pero se percato que no lo llevaba consigo y ¿su cámara?...

Escucho pasos y chapoteos sobre el césped inundado, observo a su alrededor y… Unos ojos brillantes, salvajes, animales, lo sorprendieron, él dio unos pasos atrás y de entre los arbustos salió un gran lobo dorado, de ojos brillantes e inteligentes, -que sin él saber lo estaba vigilando desde su llegada al bosque-, que con andar seguro se acercaba al joven, quien dio algunos pasos atrás hasta quedar acorralado contra un árbol.

Contuvo el aliento esperando el ataque, pero un chisporroteó de energía a su alrededor y esa sensación de que algo iba a pasar, pero algo diferente, extraordinario… Impidieron que despegara sus ojos de la criatura frente a él, las nubes en el cielo se despejaron permitiendo que la luna iluminara el claro donde se encontraban el joven de cabello negro y el lobo, una densa neblina se formo alrededor de la escena, un destello y el espeso pelaje le dio paso a una figura masculina imponente, poseedora de un aura que despedía magia y poder a su alrededor, esos ojos plateados, penetrantes pero brillantes y ese semblante iluminado por la luz fantasmal de la luna…

-He esperado tanto para encontrarte- son las palabras del hombre…

El hombre _¿Qué no era un lobo?_ Hablo con una voz gruesa, acostumbrada a dar órdenes, el joven sintió una caricia en su mejilla ¿en que momento se había acercado tanto a él?

-Y creo que tú también me has estado buscando- añade el sujeto misterioso, con una sonrisa de medio lado pintada en su rostro pálido.

-¿Qui… Quién eres?- Pregunta sorprendido el joven.

El hombre rubio sonríe de medio lado, acariciando el rostro del moreno frente a él casi con adoración y le responde -Soy quien has estado esperando… Recuerda, las fotos el bosque…-

De repente imágenes pasaron frente a los ojos esmeraldas del joven, los lobos, ese bosque, las fotos -Los lobos, el bosque…. Tú eres el lobo de mis fotos- dijo casi sin aliento el joven de cabellos azabaches.

-Así es, pero tú ya habías venido a este bosque, en tus sueños- el hombre de ojos grises tormentosos acaricia los cabellos azabaches del chico y dice -Ahora al fin nos hemos encontrado…. Mi compañero- añade acariciando las palabras.

El joven de ojos verdes atónito ante tal declaración, lo había declarado su compañero, con tantos pensamientos en su mente, recuerdos de sueños que parecían una vida, con algo de timidez permite que su mano morena acaricie el mentón blanco del hombre que tiene frente a él y que de repente se le hace tan familiar -Eres tú… Eres tú…- dice sintiendo a la vez como su corazón se desborda en su pecho, lleno de dicha…

El hombre alto rodeo la muñeca del joven con movimientos elegantes y planto un beso en la palma de la mano morena, luego la frente del joven y finalmente aquellos labios incitantes que había visto tantas veces en aquellos sueños, casi con reverencia…

-Ha valido la pena la espera- dice el rubio con una sonrisa sesgada apoyando su frente en la del joven moreno –Mi nombre es Draco- otorgo para luego solicitar -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Harry…- Responde alucinado el pelinegro y agrega -Pensé que eran sólo sueños-

El ojiplata sonrió con aire de ternura y le dijo -A veces, los sueños son más que eso, son caminos que nos ayudan a encontrarnos con nuestro destino y tú… Tú eres mi destino y ahora estoy completo contigo a mi lado-

Él joven de ojos verdes dejo que el rubio lo rodeara con sus brazos, para luego sellar con un beso lleno de promesas de un futuro mágico y colmado de dicha, su pacto de amor eterno.

_En un poblado muy lejano, cuentan las leyendas que el bosque tiene guardianes que toman diversas formas animales y no sólo eso, que poseen magia antigua, que protegen secretos del mundo nocturno, que para algunos humanos son sólo eso, mitos y misterios…_

En medio de un bosque, iluminado por la luna, un joven de ojos verdes pasea en compañía a un lobo de pelaje color champán que brilla como el oro bajo los tenues rayos de la luna menguante, que andaba con paso elegante y sigiloso, observando su alrededor con ojos inteligentes, alerta del cualquier peligro que pudiese dañar a su compañero y guiándolo a su hogar en lo profundo de los bosques de los Cárpatos, dejando que sus aullidos llenen la noche, con promesas de magia, misticismo, poder y eternidad.

_*****-****-****-*****-*Comienzos Siempre Hay*-*-*-*-*****_

_**Gracias por leer y por sus futuros Reviews**_

_**Esperamos ansiosas leer lo que opinan, pues nos han inspirado jajaja**_

_**Y bueno este es sólo el comienzo de una historia de amor sobrenatural, bajo los misterios de la noche y la luna.**_

_**No se olviden comentar, un chocolatito por leernos.**_

_**¡LA MAGIA EN TI!**_

_**Lunática Dark**_

_**Y**_

_**Las Musas**_


End file.
